paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol / Oliver and Company
Summary This movie takes place in New York City. A stray puppy named Marshall is left alone after his fellow siblings are adopted by passersby and he wanders the streets by himself. The next day, he is tricked into helping a laidback German Shepherd puppy named Chase into stealing food from a hot dog vendor. Chase then flees without sharing his food with Marshall. Chase eventually arrives at the boat of his owner, a boy named Ryder, along with his meal, to give to his friends; Rocky the Mixed Breed, Zuma the Chocolate Labrador, Skye the Cockapoo and Rubble the Bulldog. Marshall sneaks into the boat, by the city docks, and is discovered by the pups. After a moment of confusion, Marshall is then received with a warm welcome. Ryder, the owner of the pups, comes in and talks about that he's running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. Sykes Bulldog and Boxer Rinty and Gram, attempt to attract Marshall but the pup is defended by the other pups. Sykes tells Ryder the money must be paid in three days, or else. Ryder and his pets, now including Marshall, hit the streets to try to sell some shoddy goods. Marshall and Rocky attempt to break down a limousine but the plan backfires when Marshall accidentally slips on the ignition key and falls over the dashboard and Rocky being electrocuted by the car's wires, causing the car's electrical system to go haywire, and Marshall is caught and taken home by the limousine's passenger Katie and her butler Mr Turbot. Katie's parents are away traveling the world and she adopts Marshall out of loneliness. Tundra, the family's famous and pampered husky is angry and jealous by Marshall and wants him removed. Chase and the others manage to locate Marshall, and with help from Tundra they remove him from the house. Marshall later explains he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Chase who felt Marshall was ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Ryder arrives, having surrendered to his fate, happened to have held Marshall when he was about to leave. Ryder discovers Marshall has been taken care of by a very rich owner from Fifth Avenue, and attempts to ransom Marshall so he would finally pay back Sykes, whom he later informs of his plan. Meanwhile, Katie discovers Ryder's ransom note, and attempts to meet Ryder's demands, escorted by Tundra. Katie meets with Ryder, who is initially oblivious that he had ransomed Marshall. Ryder, bothered by his conscience after realizing how sad Katie was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives Marshall back freely. Suddenly, Sykes comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Katie, intending to ransom her. Chase rallies Marshall and the other dogs to rescue Katie from Sykes, but the pups are all confronted by Sykes and his dogs, Rinty and Gram after they free her. Ryder arrives at the scene and saves the pups with his old ATV and a chase follows through New York, and right into the subway tunnels. Sykes, driving like a maniac, pursues Ryder through the subway. Katie accidentally ends up on the hood of Sykes car, and Marshall and Chase attempt a rescue. Rinty and Gram fall off the car in a struggle and get scared of by a close by train (they live). In a panic and desperate move, Rocky takes control of Ryder's ATV as Ryder manages to retrieve Katie, and Rocky drives the ATV up the side of Brooklyn Bridge as Sykes car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, killing Sykes and throwing his car into the East River. Chase and Marshall manage to survive the train collision (they were stuck in the car after trying to rescue Katie) and are reunited with Katie and the others. Later, Katie celebrities her birthday with the pups, Ryder, and Mr Turbot. That same day, Turbot revives a phone call from Katie's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow. Marshall chooses to stay with Katie but he promises to remain in contact with Chase and the gang. Cast Marshall as Oliver- A cute Dalmatian puppy looking for a home. Chase as Dodger- The carefree leader of the street pups (Paw Patrol). He is Oliver's first acquaintance and eventual best friend, and bodyguard. He is the object of Rita's affection. Rocky as Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito (Tito for short)- A mix-breed pup full of passion and a bit or anger. And a member of Chases gang. Zuma as Einstein- A brown Labrador pup and member of Chases gang. He seems a little quiet. Rubble as Francis- A French Bulldog pup and part of Chases gang. He has a secret love for theater, but covers it up being tough. Skye as Rita- A cockapoo pup and only female dog in Chases gang. She is street smart and takes Marshall under her wing. Rinty as Roscoe- Sykes mean pup. They have a bad history with Chases gang. He wears a red collar. Gram as DeSoto- Sykes other mean pup. He is just like Roscoe but wears a blue collar. Sykes as himself- An evil loan shark and shipyard agent. Katie as Jenny Foxworth- A kind, rich girl who takes care of Oliver Captain Turbot as Winston- The Foxworth family's bumbling but loyal butler. Tundra as Georgette- The Foxworth family's beautiful show-winning pup; vain and spoiled, she becomes jealous of Marshall but eventually expects him and Chases gang. She is the object of Rocky's affection. Mr Porter as Louie- The hot dog guy. Ryder as Fagin- A petty thief on his bad side, but in truth, he is good natured and polite most of the time. Songs *Good Company *Why Should I Worry *Perfect Isn't Easy *Why Should I Worry (reprise) *Streets of Gold (Rest coming soon) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Musicals